


Morning Hope

by DCA



Series: A Day of Chance - (Moomins) [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, LETS GO LESBIANS!!, M/M, after the resurgence of moomins, and sibling bonding too!, i have barely seen any good ol too ticky and mymble stuff so like, this is my first fic like ever so please i beg go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCA/pseuds/DCA
Summary: Snufkin wakes up to find his sister, Mymble, close to tears in the early hours of the day. Whatever's gotten her so down, Snufkin will try to console with her, as all good siblings do.





	Morning Hope

**Author's Note:**

> so,,this is my first fic- ever in my whole entire existence-, and i caved to doing it because m,,oomins  
> that and, there's like 5 fics for mymble and too ticky, or they're just implied and i'm >:[[[  
> enjoy??

Snufkin couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a bit surprised when, upon leaving his tent that morning he saw his sister, Mymble, on his and Moomin’s usual spot on the bridge. The sun was just beginning to pour into the valley and she wasn’t known to be an early riser. 

Her eyes were brimmed, far more full than the river she stared at, her familiarly bright face a down-trodden mess. And even though Snufkin wasn’t one to easily handle and comfort heavy emotions, especially his own, he approached the bridge in soft footfalls, heels of his boots clicking softly against it. Sitting down beside his sister he stayed quiet, knowing to give her time as she often found her words without coaxing.

Heads of flowers drifted by in the gentle current carrying them, bobbing airily like Snufkin’s lures. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever get true love.” Mymble sighed after watching the soft flowers float by, and under the bridge, voice wavering.

“Hm? How so?”

“Well I…” she dug her fingers into the creases of her dress, “I’m just so hopeless! Always falling in love, and I can never help it. Look at Moominmama and Papa, they’ve been together for years and years, and all they are is still in love. I could never get that.”

“Is that all?” Snufkin pushed gently.

“No! All these people and I can’t help but-”

“Get distracted by them.” he finished. “It always looks as if you’re holding in your feelings and pushing them to someone else.”

“But what if… she doesn’t feel the same? How could I ever know? What if she won’t bear to face me ever again?”

Snufkin took a small breath. Mymble was so smitten, but she always held it back, and yet, he couldn’t help but think of it as all too similar to himself. It was like gazing right into the river in front of them, an honest reflection. Afraid of being so in love, so much so that it plagues him every winter, and still, he comes back. Perhaps they both could do with some bravery in that way.

“Have you ever thought to just go ask her? I’m really quite sure Too-ticky wouldn’t mind if you just did. In fact, I think she’d be pleased.”

Mymble blinked, “Well I,” then paused. “Would you really think that we could have a chance?”

Snufkin looked over to the grand height of the Moominhouse, up with the ladder to the closed window. “Perhaps. I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> do leave comments please!! i am currently writing a follow up story to this, with too ticky actually present sadghfasdg  
> im @deathlycrimsonabsol on tumblr also!


End file.
